dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Papenbrook
San Diego, California, U.S. |death = March 17, 2006 (aged 50) |deathplace = Van Nuys, Los Angeles, California, U.S. |cause = Chronic lung complications |family = Debbie Rothstein (spouse) Bryce Papenbrook (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1977-2006 |status = Deceased |agent = Agency 2 }}Robert DeWayne Papenbrook (September 18, 1955 – March 17, 2006) was an American actor and voice actor. Biography He was very well-known in the worlds of anime and video game voice-overs for his voice acting of "gruff" characters. However, he was especially well known in his various live-action voice-overs which, most notably, included the Power Rangers franchise. He was discovered by filmmakers Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, which got him his very first voice acting role in the hit film Raiders of the Lost Ark as screaming natives chasing Indiana Jones in the beginning of the film. His best-known roles included the voices of Rito Revolto in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, Shadowborg in Big Bad Beetleborgs, Scorpix in Beetleborgs Metallix, and Deviot in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Alongside voice acting, he also taught martial arts for 10 years and served as a kickboxing coach. Fellow voice actors often nicknamed him "Pappy". On March 17, 2006, Papenbrook died of chronic lung complications at the age of 50. He is survived by his wife Debbie Rothstein whom he married in 1978, and his son Bryce Papenbrook (both of whom are also voice actors), as well as his parents and a brother. The 2008 DVD Adventures in Voice Acting was dedicated to Papenbrook (whose appearance was filmed before his death). Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Bloody Beard *''Pinocchio'' (2002) - Pantalone Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Friar Bernard Animated Films *''Sky Blue'' (2003) - Goliath, Governor, Typon Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Additional Voices *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Ship Captain *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Zeed's Gang (ep. 1), Spade's Thug (ep. 2), Red Beret Messenger (ep. 6), Lord Dragon (ep. 10), Madara (ep. 27) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Lafarga *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Doctor (eps. 39-41) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Fowley Fastback *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Boss Goon (ep. 15) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Anji Yukuyama, Hyottoko, Boss (ep. 2), Cop 4 (ep. 3), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Hyottoko, Chief Muraki, Kojishiro Kamiya (ep. 1), Activist (ep. 4), Ginji (ep. 14), Thief (ep. 19), Trader (ep. 22), Bandit (ep. 33), Yakuza (ep. 34), Man (ep. 35), Hitman (ep. 64), Professor Takamori (ep. 65), Heizo (ep. 77), Minister (ep. 81), Police Officer (ep. 82), Pickpocket (ep. 89), Landlord (ep. 90), Mizu Clan Member (ep. 90), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Spike Hessler, Glover Bros. *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki Masaki, Dokuzen Tsuchida, Juraian Priest (ep. 9), Fake Nobuyuki (ep. 12) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Shinma Ga-Ryu (ep. 1), Shinma Kamen (ep. 3) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Large Rat (eps. 2-3) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Harrison (ep. 4), Piccaro Calvino (ep. 8) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Rocky Hammerhead *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Onok (ep. 8), Bartender (ep. 9), Ikki Kajin (ep. 18), Security Officer A (ep. 19), Valeria's Assistant (ep. 19), Guard (ep. 19) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Henchman 1 (ep. 3), Roderick Thieves Captain (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Roscoe Fitzgerald (ep. 15) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Centarumon, Vegiemon, Drimogemon (ep. 14), ShogunGekomon (ep. 25) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Philip II (eps. 5-6), Plato (eps. 10-13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Daemon, ShogunGekomon, Tortomon, Musyamon (ep. 37) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Gigano Dragon *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Mikami *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Frog (ep. 2) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Kutal, Celestial Guardian #2, Big Blue Brother #2, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Mega-Octane, Ruination, Race Announcer (ep. 10), Truck Driver (ep. 11) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Umihara, Soldier (ep. 11) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Minotaur, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Tadashi Kato, Mr. Iwamoto, Majiramon, Mihiramon (ep. 14), Helicopter Pilot (ep. 23), Police (ep. 23) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Bis, Additional Voices *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Lios (ep. 28) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Kongoumon (ep. 6), ShadowToyAgumon (ep. 7), Kongoumon (ep. 17), ShadowWereGarurumon (eps. 18, 45), Asuramon (ep. 25), Mamemon (ep. 41), Zanbamon (ep. 45) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Prince Eugene *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Dad (ep. 1), Commander (ep. 4) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Dread (ep. 1), Large Assassin (ep. 6), Marco Amoretti (ep. 10) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - J *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Dust Monster (ep. 5) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - N.B., Door Guard (ep. 11), Katsuhito Masaki (ep. 17), Yosho Masaki Jurai (ep. 17), Pirate (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - King Kou, Hakutan *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Grunty Shop Owner (ep. 3), Administration Manager (eps. 8 & 10) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Biscoe, Blood War's Underling #1 (ep. 9), Hussan (ep. 10), Gunshop Owner (ep. 10), Leagland (ep. 13), Executive C (ep. 14), State Governor (ep. 17), Man B (ep. 19), Man (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Last Exile'' (2003) - David Madthane, Guild Announcer (ep. 7), Goliath Head Nobleman (ep. 8) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Retrieval Squad Commander *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Peppino (eps. 1-2) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Zuikō, Construction Worker (ep. 1), Kanto Region Policeman #1 (ep. 2), Ingen (ep. 6), Pawn Shop Owner (ep. 6) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Captain Blue (eps. 1-21), Almighty Leader (eps. 1-21) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Juujoji (ep. 6) (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Red Spector (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Raymond Marley *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Governor Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Flinch (Geneon Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Councilman 5 (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Haymaker (Bora) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Takahiro Fukushima (Bandai Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Red Greymon *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Antique Dealer *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Army Scientist (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Crab Man, Cyborg Doctor, Underwater Cyborg, Yakuza 2 (Manga Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) - Thursday, Archangel Vulcanus, General Carter *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Goemon Ishikawa, Infantry Captain External Links *Bob Papenbrook at the Internet Movie Database *Bob Papenbrook at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel